


Golden Wings, Golden Heart

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel lets Sam groom his wings, and both of them end up healing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> Gabriel allowing Sam to groom his wings and coming to the realization that it's probably been a few hundred years since they've been touched (because the angel figures most of his one night stands throughout history wouldn't really be interested, and he's not really into giving them a sight that nobody'll believe anyway). He drags them out slowly, hissing as the torn ragged feathers get caught on each other as they slowly ease into this plane. 
> 
> He forces himself to grin and it comes out pained enough that he knows it won't convince Sam, not with the way he's learned to speak his body language (and damn the moose for being that observant). And Sam's fingers are so careful, so thankful as they make that first contact and Gabriel's wings *light up* when they're touched, dulled hazel turning to shimmering golds and rowans and he can't believe this and he looks at Sam in utter awe and- 
> 
> "Am... am I purifying them?" Sam asks, voice shaking apart.
> 
> And Gabriel looks at Sam like he can't believe he exists. He tries to play it off. "What do ya know, Saint Sam." 
> 
> The look in Sam's eyes flies through disbelief, honor, pain and gratitude so striking it stops Gabriel in his tracks. His eyes soften as he pushes a wing gently towards him. "Get to it." 
> 
> The wings take hours to groom but as Gabriel is parading around with them, the earlier decrepit wings now shining so brilliantly it's almost blinding, it figures that both of them could've used the healing.

OKAY.  I WANT EVERYONE TO IMAGINE YOU DID NOT GET PART TWO OF THE GLORY ABOVE AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND MY FLAILING AT THE FLUFF ANON!!  

In the meantime - 

Oh god, can you just IMAGINE the healing for Sam that would result from that?  And let’s say Gabriel has six pairs of wings and after Sam is done grooming them all and his arms are so tired they feel like they’re going to fall off…

Gabriel is standing there, in ALL of his glory, all six wings spread, shining shades of gold and Sam just swallows and wonders what on earth a creature like Gabriel is doing coming anywhere near him.  

Gabriel is a little distracted by basking in the feel of wings that don’t hurt to move that he doesn’t notice the steadily-creeping dark cloud that is taking over Sam’s soul.  But when he does, he puts a stop to it.  

He’d stride towards Sam and make Sam look at him, his voice ringing with power and Grace as he demands Sam to look at him.  

Sam’s hesitant, but he does it, and Gabriel’s wings are shining bright and Gabriel explains to him, in no uncertain terms that his wings are ONLY like this because of Sam’s touch.  That any other human, any human who was not BLESSED (and oh god, the way he stresses blessed) and strong enough to bear the burden you have would not have been able to see them, let alone touch them.  

And then Gabriel’s voice drops a little and he steps closer, and it’s like his wings are reaching out for Sam, not really trying to touch him, but straining for him regardless.  

He just stares Sam, straight in the eye and reminds him that his wings are **him.**   His wings are made of pure Grace.  Sam was touching him.  Not a vessel, no matter how much it belongs to him.  Sam touched HIM.  

Sam is just…in awe as he and Gabriel stare at each other.  

And Gabriel huffs, thinking about how he has to make the first move, he always has to make the first move and he reaches out, using his wings to tug Sam closer and within range and yanks Sam down and into a kiss, wrapping all six pairs of wings around them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120833190185/fa-14-gabriel-allowing-sam-to-groom-his-wings) ♡ ♡


End file.
